Map of the Problématique
by siriuslypheonix
Summary: When all seems lost, who will be Hermione's knight in shining armor? Or will it just be another idiot in tinfoil? Tangled in a web that is far more than what it looks, she has to find out the truth.
1. December 19th

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 1 :**_

_**19th December**_

"_It's a cruel, cruel world,_

_To face on your own,_

_A heavy cross,_

_To carry alone,"_

It never meant to have happened like this. All Hermione Jane Granger wanted was some peace. Some well earned rest after a rough day at work. Clearly, fate had other plans.

It had all started when Hermione woke up on the 19th of December. It had been a good week for her; she hadn't put Harry in a bad mood all week, and she was determined not to ruin it.

She yawned thoughtfully and rubbed her eyes. She loved waking up to the warm feeling of the rising sun through her opaque curtains. That particular morning, she woke up to a bad start; mainly because it was heavily snowing outside. It hadn't snowed for a while, and she thought it was too early to start snowing; it always snowed after New Years. She loved looking at the snow, but she hated the aftermath of it – the ice was always the worst part. She always found herself lying on the floor after having slipped. She sighed and forced herself to fall out of bed.

"Snowing? In London?" she grumbled to herself. She got dressed and tiredly dragged herself downstairs to he greeted by Harry Potter.

"Morning love," he greeted.

Due to the fact it was at the crack of dawn, and she had not gotten much sleep during the previous night; the sound that came out of Hermione's mouth was inaudible. Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open in realisation. Every petty thing had its problem to Harry. She hadn't meant to make the noise, Harry got annoyed at the littlest things that weren't perfect. After the war, the blow had really hit him; he had nothing left except for his best friends. For this reason, even Ginny had left him for Blaise, and Hermione got trapped into his tangled web.

"Sorry Harry-" She suddenly cried. Harry merely looked at her despicably. Her eyes were filling up. Harry looked angry. Her eyes were suddenly cautious and she instantly knew she had made him angry. She hadn't meant to. His face had a mixed number of emotions, she hadn't thought about what she was saying; especially in the mornings.

"So, I was in a happy mood today, until _you_decided to spoil it," he spat in her face. She tried to argue with him, but she found it of no use. She had tried in the past, but failed; tried and depressingly enough - failed.

Hermione wanted to tell someone. She really did, but she loved him too much and her heart wouldn't give into it. Over the past few years, Hermione had gotten used to the physical abuse. It was the verbal and mental abuse that hurt. When he called her names Ron wouldn't have dreamt of speaking aloud, the physical pain didn't matter. Her pride and sanity were slowly ripping apart, bit by bit; and she couldn't do anything about it. Because she claimed _she was a coward_.

Harry usually came home drunk, he would always warn her that he was going for after-work drinks with his friends, but she knew what he was doing. Oh, she perfectly well knew it. He was cheating on her - with drunken, vulnerable and gold digging women. She didn't like the current situation; she could have gone straight to Ron about it. But no, even after the same daily pattern of shouting matches, drunken and abusive Harry, the building insanity that threatened to engulf her for three years, she still hadn't had the heart to tell Ron.

Her best friend -Ronald Weasley- the person who completely understood her.

But no; she was a _coward_. An _insane, insecure and vulnerable coward_.

At work later that day, she sulked; she sulked of the pain that Harry had inflicted on her this morning. She had been careful as to avoid Ron, because Ron would soon question her about her empty, pale face and her red, swollen eyes from hours of crying. If she bumped into Harry, oh Merlin she had hoped not, he would have misunderstood, and she was back to the beginning again. The pain and the emptiness.

She decided to miss lunch and carry on her work in the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, as she thought it would take her mind off things. She swivelled in her chair and stared blankly at the mint coloured wall. Minutes had passed, wasted staring at the blank wall. Strangely the mint-green wall reminded her of herself; blank, expressionless and bland. Mixed emotions flooded her mind: she was worried of the consequences if she told someone. A sudden knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," She said, with no power in her drained voice. Malfoy's voice filled the room.

"I have the files for the Walton case, if you find any mistak-" Silence abolished them both. Hermione could feel his grey eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Thank you," She replied, blankly and with no sign of emotion in her voice. He had not moved, and Draco swore he heard a penny drop in the Department of Mysteries; three floors down.

"Is everything okay Granger?" He asked, with lack of sarcasm in his voice. It was unusual for Malfoy to concern about anyone but himself.

Hermione wanted to tell him 'No, nothing is okay; my mother has cancer, my so-called boyfriend is abusing me, my best friend is suspicious about the current situation and to top it all off, the work load is killing me'. But no, Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. Every time she concluded that she had given up on something, a tiny part of her pride broke off. Hermione remembered the time when she was young and careless. But those times were long gone.

Draco just stared at her silent tears and sobs as he wore a blank expression. He turned to leave, stopped for what seemed a moment and quietly shut the door behind him.

He knew something was up, as much as he hated Saint Potter, Weasel and Granger, something was up between them. He could sense it and he for one, was going to find out exactly what. He thoughtfully scanned the possibilities in his mind; the most reasonable ones were either: Weaselby and Saint Potter had died or she was putting up an act. The last one seemed a bit out of the question, as long as he had known Granger; she would never do something like that. So in the end, he decided to ask her face to face. The first one seemed very unlikely; unless Potter decided to get run over by a muggle car between five minutes ago when Draco saw him, and now.

Hermione thought about that very awkward moment. Malfoy was up to something, and she merely guessed what it was he was after. She wouldn't cave in, Malfoy definitely wouldn't be the first person to find out, and it would obviously by Ron. She trusted him with her life, and she would never regret that choice.

Moments later, she decided to read the case files Draco had brought in only seconds before. Sadly, they were perfect. She groaned in annoyance. There was no mistake written in them. She needed a reason to shout at someone, and she secretly hoped it would be Ferret. She silenced yet again, and propped her head in her hands. Another knock echoed around the door, and the unmistakable sound of the door handle turning was ringing in her head. It was like nails scratched on a blackboard to her, any unusual sound made, made her want to scream n frustration. She seemed to only want silence in the past few months. Ron entered and Hermione jerked her head up. She rubbed the back of her neck, as the sudden impact hurt her neck.

"You okay?" He asked gently. The silence was filled with awkwardness, yet again she wanted rip her hair out in frustration. She nodded and continued staring at the desk. He shut the door behind him softly, and he walked closer to her desk. She gave him an empty glare, which implied to him to leave her alone.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up," he firmly said. Hermione sighed; she knew it was no point arguing back at him.

"I can't say," she replied. She had decided to leave the conversation right there and then. Ron obviously didn't think of the same conclusion. His decision on the other hand was final; he was going to find what was wrong with her. He was her best friend for Merlin's sake. He trusted her to tell him when things were wrong. She usually did, but this was no exception – at all. Hermione sighed; she was backed up in a corner, with no sign of escape. She groaned in ignorance and slowly brought up her head to face Ron staring angrily at her. She knew exactly the reason for his anger; he always trusted her to tell him things he wouldn't have the brains to figure out.

"What do you mean, you can't say?" He asked, still contempt in his anger.

"The words kind of explain themselves, I must say," She replied cynically.

"You're going to tell me... If you don't I'll-" Hermione and Ron both knew it was an empty threat.

"Do what? _Tell Harry?_ Like he would know," Hermione retorted. They both knew the argument was over; this however didn't stop Ron from finding out. He was determined to find out what was wrong, and with his strange way of thinking, he was likely to find out sooner or later. He growled and slammed the door angrily.

After his dramatic exit, Hermione found herself crying. She had no reason why, but she easily concluded that it was because she hated arguing with Ron. She loathed it more than anything, even more than when Ferret called her mudblood. She wished he could feel the pain, but being in one of the most powerful wizarding families around; she found herself hopeless. After a few moments, the tears were ultimately running down her face. She wiped away the tears, but they kept rushing down her face. Slowly sobs started escaping from her mouth and before she knew it, she was crying; crying like the world was going to end within the next few minutes. For her it felt like it, she knew she didn't deserve this treatment, and Merlin; she would trade a lifetime to be rod of the guilt and pain she was feeling. Magic couldn't fix everything, and she only realised that a short while ago.

A few moments later, a memo flew in and she carefully unfolded it.

_Come and meet me in Diagon Alley at seven tonight. Don't be late, and don't question me either. Whether you show up or not, that is your decision._

_Draco Malfoy_

That was unusual. Very unusual, it was nice, but scarily. She stared uneasily at the piece of folded parchment in front of her. Her hands were trembling, and she decided to write back, saying no. Not that she didn't want to go; but because of two reasons: the first reason being Harry would have every right to be extremely suspicious about why she didn't come home on time. Even if she did, she had to get changed, and that would mean unnecessary questioning from Harry. The second reason being that she was suspicious. Why was Malfoy being nice to her? How did she know it wouldn't be set up? She didn't know that at all, but taking risks were better than regretting later on.

With her final decision, Hermione decided to owl Ginny and ignore Malfoy, being one of her best friends. Ron cared, but this was something she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She found a spare piece of parchment and scrawled quickly across the parchment in front of her.

_Ginny,_

_I need to tell you something. Meet me in Diagon Alley, I'll be in disguise; don't ask why and no questions, okay?_

_Hermione._

Hermione had finally decided to tell her best friend; and nothing was going to stop her. She owled Luna the exact same thing as s Ginny, and finally until she remembered Malfoy's note, cursed under her breath.

Just at the thought of it, her hand was now shaking uncontrollably, and she decided she wouldn't write back until her hand decided to stop shaking repeatedly. She questioned herself: should she go? Was it worth the risk? If she didn't come home, she could easily go over to Luna's across town... That would probably make her life a living hell; it was already, but that would make it worse. Harry would be unavoidable at work, and she knew that. Hermione thought of the consequences, and shuddered at the very image. Hermione was confused, touched, angry, worried, pained and freaked out all at the same time. She hadn't even thought she could feel so much in so little time.

Her life was pretty terrible right now, even Merlin couldn't deny that.

_**A/N: If you are new to the story, well the name has been changed, because I didn't think the last title fit it that well. It has been edited, and I hope you like it! If you like (or not) please review, it only takes 20 seconds and it would make my day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	2. Never Underestimate A Malfoy

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Never Underestimate a Malfoy**_

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice echoed around the bustling crowd she saw. Hermione gave a sheepish nod and even she admitted her disguise would be a lot better if she wore something else other than a muggle jacket with the hood up and some sunglasses covering up half of her face. Ginny chuckled slightly at her pathetic attempt of disguise. I mean honestly? It was seven o' clock. Who in their right of sane mind would wear sunglasses in the black of night? Hermione lowered her sunglasses and gave a mock hurt face. They both giggled until Luna showed up. Hermione stopped giggling when she realised what she had been here to say. To get help? No, even help wouldn't fix anything. Did she _really_ want to tell anyone? 

"What? It was the only thing I could find," Hermione said solemnly. Ginny stopped laughing when she heard the sudden change of mood from Hermione. Her eyebrows furrowed, what had happened? Was it Harry? Her train of thought was interrupted when Ginny quickly caught Luna's platinum hair shimmering in the light of the moon. The hugged quickly and Hermione expression changed as she looked cautiously around her.

"Luna, Gin; follow me quickly," Hermione whispered consciously. She looked around and continued going throughout the tangle of people and roads wondering near to the entrance of Knockturn Alley. Ginny and Luna looked at each other- what was she doing taking them there? 

"What's going on?" The two girls asked in unison. Hermione just nodded at them and dragged them through the throng. They stopped at a very empty cafe, to whose only (quite elderly) waitress in sight was listening to a portable wireless. Hermione went inside and sat down furthest away from the door. 

"Ginny, Luna; I need to tell you something - important," Hermione concluded with regret. She would have cast a_Muffliato_ but she decided not to, as no one was in sight at the time; so no one else except them would hear.  
"What is it?" They both looked worried.  
"I don't know... Just leave it," Hermione suddenly reacted. The two girls groaned in frustrations as Hermione tried to change the topic to the cold weather outside. Luna and Ginny exchanged worried glances and went back to arguing with Hermione to spill the beans. Hermione however was hopelessly replying with completely out-of-the-topic discussions. In the end, they decided to use their instincts and find out.  
"No, it seems important," Luna argued back. She and Ginny were no way letting go of this, Hermione was never this serious. Only if something terrible happened would she ask them to meet up in secret. Hermione looked down towards her lap and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt.  
"He'll go mental if he finds out I told you," Hermione whispered, half choking up into tears.  
"Who will go mental Hermione- and why? And just so you know - we aren't leaving until you tell us." Ginny finally said. Were her suspicions of Harry right? 

Silence filled the table. Hermione thought up in worry, she prayed in her mind to God to get her out of this mess she had caught herself up in. Hermione suddenly decided that she wanted to tell someone, and if it wasn't now – it was never. 

"Harry... Harry has been doing stuff to me, and Mum - she has cancer," Hermione's whispers turned quickly into sobs and Luna and Ginny's faces etched into ones that made them seem like they had been given the Dementor's kiss. 

"What has Harry been doing 'Mione?" Ginny asked with her eyes full of concern. Hermione gave them a pained look and rolled up her long sleeves and trousers. Ginny looked absolutely murderous and Luna's usual expression of dreaminess had suddenly been cut through by the look of anger and fire in her eyes. 

"Really?" Luna asked dubiously, not knowing about Harry's change of sudden characteristics. Hermione nodded. Hermione kept on sobbing while Ginny and Luna exchanged furious looks. That son of a-! What did Hermione ever do to even deserve it! HE hadn't changed then, Ginny thought with gritted teeth.

"But don't judge Harry on that, I mean I understand what he's been through and everything, so give him a break," Hermione cried. Tears started rolling down Ginny's eyes and she remembered when Harry's temper flared; it was terrible. Ginny was thinking of advice she could give to her best friend, and the only thing she could think of was what she had done a little over three years ago. Why had she been so idiotic? She had thought that Hermione being his best friend through everything, she'd get treated better - but no! He was the same abusing idiot he was ever since he became head of the Auror department. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Luna's attempts of trying to console Hermione.

"Hermione!-" they both exclaimed in exasperation to their best friend's cluelessness to the seriousness of the situation. "We can't do that, he's abusing you! That's why you had so many bruises on your arms and legs!" Ginny cried in disgust. Ginny comforted Hermione slowly and was careful to avoid her various cuts and bruises whilst Luna said several different healing spells to clear up her skin, but faint scars were still there; showing her months of pain and sorrow. Out of nowhere a loud thud came up from out of the next table and an angry Blaise popped up out of the metal chairs. The look on his face was ravenous, it was blatant that he had seen and heard everything that was said, all by a simple disillusionment charm. Their annoyed looks took effect on his angry face. 

"That's really messed up Gin," Blaise concluded, looking guilty as compared to every one of the girls surprised faces.  
"Blaise-" Ginny shot him an evil look, then turned towards Hermione and watched her beautiful features freeze in shock. Meanwhile she continued, "- were you _spying_on us?"  
"Well, you see; it's quite a funny story..." he chuckled nervously. Ginny and Luna threw daggers and he continued. Hermione's expression had not changed whatsoever and was starting to worry the three of them. Continuing staring at Hermione, Blaise continued. "Well, we were doing some Auror investigations; and I saw you walking into here. I got a bit worried and followed you in through the back. The lady-" he looked cautiously towards the old lady behind the till "-quite honestly looked like she had no sign of life, so I sneaked through," Ginny looked at him and Hermione suddenly spoke much to Luna and Ginny's awe.  
"B-Blaise; you must promise not to tell anyone - anyone at all," she whispered quietly in between hushed sniffles. Blaise nodded and walked silently out of the door. After Blaise had surprisingly overheard their _private_ conversations, Hermione swore to herself she would cast the _Muffliato_charm before she spoke privately in public places.

"Did you find out?" Draco asked Blaise while sipping his coffee. Blaise nodded discreetly and turned to leave. "So you found out - but you're not going to tell me?" Draco questioned.  
"Draco, I don't think I should be going round telling people's private lives - it's not fair," Blaise replied.  
"Well you know, you did sneak after them and eavesdropped on the whole conversation," Draco retorted back at him. He did seem to have a point. Blaise argued back anyway. The things he'd seen today; were a true mark of an insane and cold-hearted man. To be perfectly honest, that was no man, it was a monster, whether Hermione realised it or not.  
"Well, I wouldn't have thought it would've been _that_ bad, now did I?" Blaise whispered. Why did he need to know anyway? I mean Draco did spend all 6 years of their Hogwarts life calling Hermione 'mudblood'. After second year, Blaise had admitted that it was getting old and he should stop, but unfortunately to no avail and he just carried on as if he were superior to any muggle-borns.  
"Well I can't answer that unless I know what you are rambling on about!" Draco shouted, spilling out his coffee all over the carpet. Blaise turned to leave, furrowed his brows in annoyance towards his best friend and slammed the door behind him.  
Draco glanced quickly at his watch - Merlin, it was already seven! Draco knew perfectly well that Hermione would not show up on his invitation, so decided to go and visit her at her 'humble abode'. It was half past seven, and there he was leaving his office and Apparating to Potter's apartment. He prayed to the Lord and sighed in frustration.

Draco knocked patiently and waited.

_Silence._

He knocked again.

This time he heard shouts. He pressed his ear to the door like his 12 year old self would do. He pulled away, annoyed at his childish side.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

There was a scream of pain. Draco furrowed his brow in curiousness. Another yelp of pain filled his ears.

"Do I have to _repeat_ what I said?" Harry's voice asked bitter-sweetly.

"I was out," a small voice cried.

"With who, may I ask?" Harry asked through what sounded like gritted teeth.

"Gi-in-ny... And Luna," the small voice replied. Another cry of pain and Draco was wondering if a TV was on; because the scene he had just heard sounded a lot like a muggle horror film. Or a thriller - by the sounds of it; either way, it didn't sound pleasant. Then he realised... Who was getting hurt by Harry? Harry is respectable enough not to hurt a woman. It blatantly wasn't a man; he doubted a man would sound that... Feminine was the appropriate word. He winced at another shriek of what seemed unbearable pain. Then it struck him – it was Hermione! I mean who else did he send Blaise to spy on?

He was so stupid it was unbelievable.

"No wonder I never made Ravenclaw," he muttered to himself. He diplomatically concluded that the 'right thing to do' would be to get in there before it turned into a gore film. He Alohomora'd the door and walked in a surprisingly cool composure.

Harry looked at him like he'd just Crucio'd someone into oblivion.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House. Malfoy?" He spat.

"It would help if you didn't spit on my shoes, you know they're Italian?" Draco added, staring at the spit ridden shoes. Harry gave Draco a look of anger and said, "So... You burst into my house, and then tell me not to spit on your shoes?"

Potter had a point, Draco thought. Getting to the point would be much more simply nodded and Hermione ran in to the corridor, came out seconds later with a large duffel bag and floo'ed away.

"Something you want to tell me, before I assume things and tell the Wizengamot?" Draco asked coldly. This time his tone was not false, he genuinely meant it.

"It's none of your business-"

"Well technically if you don't tell me, since I do actually work as the head of your girlfriends-" he smirked at the word, "-department, which just so happens to be the Department of Law Enforcement; I will take it into the Ministry. And another notice Potter, I don't care if you defeated the Dark Lord or not, I can send you to Azkaban- faster than you can say 'abuse'." Draco finished with his infamous Malfoy smirk. Harry looked at Draco as if he had just slapped him fully across the face and he stood there gaping and Draco would not under any circumstance wipe the smirk of his face.

"Well, Malfoy; I don't think _you_ can officially summon me to cour-" Harry said, being interrupted by Draco with a bemused look on his face. "Well obviously Harry, you obviously underestimate me. I'm capable of a lot more then you're aware of." A pregnant pause then followed.

"_Draco_, since we are on first-name basis; the only reason you are powerful, is because your Father-" he chuckled."-was a Death eater, as I recall," Draco's smirk soon turned to a face of anger and coldness.

"Well Harry, you're right. My father _was_a Death Eater. But if you have been reading the Prophet. And also, Harry-" he forced the name out between his teeth, "-my so-called Father went to Azkaban what? Six years ago?"Draco finished. Harry opened his mouth, but shut it just as fast.

"Well if you're that interested, go ask the little-" he refrained from using bad language. "-yourself. She's clearly been cheating on me; so that's why I've been getting _my_ revenge," Harry replied with ice in his voice.

What was Potter's problem?

"Actually, Potter: Hermione has not been cheating on you whatsoever; I know that because she asked for early leave to meet her friends. As in Luna and Ginny,-" Okay so maybe she hadn't asked him for early leave, but seriously it never hurt to back someone who had just been beaten up by her boyfriend. "- and you're the one to talk! I always see you in clubs with other girls so I don't understand how you can abuse someone else with that same reason,. She could easily use any of the three Unforgivable's on you; but no she doesn't. Because she knows the law perfectly well. No, maybe you don't curse or hex her, but you do equally that much damage to her," Draco said calm as the sea breeze. He sometimes wondered how he always managed to keep himself so calm in these situations.

Harry was about to start shouting, but Draco Apparated to Ginny's flat, to see if Hermione (AKA Harry's victim) was there.

For the second time that night, Draco knocked on the wooden door. Ginny opened it and gave the same weird look Harry had given him fifteen minutes ago.

"What do you want Draco?"Ginny asked, sighing.

"To see-"

"Blaise isn't here; he's out at the bar-"

"Hermione," Draco continued, ignoring Ginny's twenty-second explanation.

Ginny looked at him strangely, and then let him in. Luna was there comforting Hermione on the sofa while clearing up some visible bruises on her bare arms.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you, in private Draco said quietly.

Hermione led him to a large bedroom, probably Ginny's or hers in that case and gave him a gesture to explain.

"I need to know how you got those bruises," He explained quietly. Hermione gave him an odd look and asked quietly, "Why?" Silence filled the room and Draco cursed under his breath. How in Merlin's name was he going to explain this?

Considerations rushed through his mind. 'Hey Hermione, well pretty much I sent Blaise to spy on you because you wouldn't tell me what's up in your office and he didn't tell me – so I went to your apartment and heard him abusing you, but then you left when I came in and he wouldn't tell me, and because I'm your boss I kind of need to know?'

That seemed reasonable enough. Just edit it a few bits here and there and that would be fine.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "Well in your office, you wouldn't tell me what was going on, and trust me; from Hogwarts, I can tell when something is wrong and when something isn't-" Hermione thought carefully, why would he know when there was something wrong? Was he a _stalker_? "-and so when I went to your apartment, I overheard certain things-" he stumbled inconspicuously at the word 'certain' and continued, "and when I went to see what was going on, you left. Then Harry and I had a bit of an argument, and he wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I came to ask you," Hermione looked at him blankly. Her eyes showed sadness, and then anger and fear mixed together.

"Of course he wouldn't tell," Hermione muttered. Slowly she sat down and lifted up her trousers and on display were bruised and battered legs. A sudden rush of anger flowed through him, and he was thinking of hexes to attack Pott- Harry with. She then left the room and sat back down on the sofa.

"Luna, don't heal all of her bruises," Draco said quietly. Hermione glanced at him with a small smile and his face remained blank. Luna gave him an understanding look and Draco left the flat with thoughts overcrowding his mind.

_**A/N: Re-edited. **__**Thanks xxfallblossomsxx for the idea.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	3. Gold Diggers, Roses and Mead

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Gold-Diggers, Roses and Mead**_

Draco sighed. This time it wasn't in triumph, or about obsessive teenage fans; this time it was up close and personal stress. 

_Stress._

The breaker of the strong; the quitter of the winners; the most possibly annoying thing ever. It wasn't everyday when his mind was on Granger, or the fact that his mother had set him up on a dinner with Astoria Greengrass. Which honestly wasn't needed- as he wasn't going to get into anything with a gold-digger. And the work load was unbelievable, and it kept on piling mountain high. His best friend was keeping secrets; and the icing on top of the cake? Potter wouldn't leave him alone! Everywhere Draco seemed to go, whether it be the loo or canteen - Potter was there staring at him with an evil glare. Not a very convincing one either. Draco stared at his coffee and looked intently at the cardboard, as seeming to inspect every speck of the creamy colour. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on his door. 

"Weasel- Weasley?" Draco asked as the Ginger walked into the bland office.  
"What the hell have you done ferre- Malfoy?" He asked, anger rising threatening to blow his top. Draco's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline as he thought carefully at Ron's question. What had he done? Threatened to send Potter to Azkaban? Draco smirked; it felt so good to do that. Usually he wouldn't have been, Potter being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and the 'Chosen One'. In Draco's opinion, Potter was no different than him. Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, and he had been a biased bully in Hogwarts, but what Potter had done to Granger? That was infuriating! No one deserved that, especially what he called his 'best friend'.  
"Are you going to answer or what?" Weasley asked with molten eyes.  
"I don't see the need," Draco replied innocently. Suddenly the both of them jumped at the door handle suddenly turning. A pale brunette appeared at the door.  
"Hermione! You can tell me!" Weasley shouted with joy. Hermione looked at him oddly and walked up to Draco's desk; he was looking at the parchment in her hands.  
"Malfoy, here are the final checks for the Eaton case-" Hermione said quietly.  
"Hermione, what has Malfoy-" he spat the name in hatred "-done to Harry?" Ron asked with his fiery eyes and intimidating tall frame. A pregnant silence followed. Hermione looked utterly confused, what was he going on about? Malfoy hadn't done anything, from what she knew. All he had done were helped her in something she was too cowardly to do on her own. She thanked him for that; and it wasn't something private either.

Hermione's eyes changed from the soft brown eyes to cold eyes full if hatred and sadness. Her expression was etched with a face of disgust and horror. Even Malfoy looked shocked - that wasn't every day.  
"What Malfoy did to _him_?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. She started laughing coldly, and Ron looked confused. "Malfoy did right. He did something I should have done a long time ago, and if you're so interested _Ron_, go ask Harry." Hermione said chuckling to herself. She looked furious and stormed out of the large office.  
"I've got my eye on _you_ Malfoy." Ron said, while exiting after Hermione.

Harry was livid. The nerve of that little cow! She had gone and told Ron to ask him!

To ask him _what_?

He had done nothing wrong, and he's being accused of abuse? It's not even abuse. He hasn't done anything at all, and anyway Malfoy has just has much nerve barging into his house telling him ferret-face will send him to Azkaban. As _if_; Malfoy wasn't even capable of getting and keeping a girlfriend. Harry had, they were just ungrateful little people who used him for his money. He didn't deserve to get involved with those types of girls.

_"Harry, what has Ferret done to you?" Ron asked gently. Harry cursed at his parchment and got up.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked angrily. There was an awkward silence between them for what seemed an eternity before Ron replied after a long train of thought. "It's just that Hermione was really distraught, and I saw you following Malfoy so I just assumed something happened."  
"The thing is Ron, he did something," Harry replied with a falsetto sweet tone. Ron bucked an eyebrow and shot him a look to carry on.  
"That Malfoy, bursts into my house, then orders me to tell him what I've been doing to Hermione-" he restrained himself from calling her unpleasant names in front of Ron "-then has the nerve to tell me- me that if I even go near that cow again, he'll send me to the damned Azkaban!" Harry's tone went from evilly sweet towards screwing in frustration.  
"Cow? What are-" Ron asked quietly. Harry just continued destroying everything in his path on his way out of the door. Ron looked confused as to why Harry just called his girlfriend a cow.  
Ron wandered out of the Ministry feeling like a comets outsider. Like when he left Harry and Hermione when they were searching for Horcruxes. It seemed annoying, not knowing anything else but just there's something going on? The thought of it just managed to confuse him more. He sighed to himself as he swiftly Disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He stumbled in to find Harry eating another girl's face off.  
"Harry?" Ron asked, questioning himself if he were hallucinating or not. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the U shaped booth across the bar. Harry looked up and eyes looked with a mixture of guilt: anger, confusion and worry.  
"Ron? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked in complete disbelief. Ron stuttered and waited a few moments before replying.  
"Dean asked me for some after-work drinks... What the hell do you think you're doing Harry? You're going out with 'Mione!" Ron asked, his head buzzing with confusion and anger.  
"Who is 'Mion-ee?" the young brunette asked while looking at Harry. Harry was quick to reply and mumbled "Nothi- No one Amy," The girl shot daggers at Harry and sorted out her hair and short dress.  
"The name is Alisha by the way." She spat as she strutted away towards Tom, the bartender. Harry looked as if he was about to kill Ron at that moment. Ron; seeing the furiousness in his expression was slowly backing away.  
"Are you a coward now Ron?" Harry asked with a cold, hard tone. Ron didn't look back as he walked over to the waving Dean in sight. Harry mumbled and_ _Disapparated_ _quickly._

What the hell was wrong with her? She didn't file a complaint against him, did she? No she wouldn't have; it was good, smart and logic Hermione he was talking about here, she wouldn't have. Or would she? But why would she? He hadn't done anything, so why would she file a legal complaint. He didn't care anyway; he defeated the most feared Dark Lord who ever lived, and he being sent to Azkaban? He snorted, no way would anything happen to him.

He picked up his coat and briefcase and walked briskly to the exit of the Ministry. He needed to go home and just think things over. Life couldn't get any worse at the moment.

As he Disapparated into his apartment, he saw Hermione rushing from room to room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, tapping his foot. She rushed to the living room and looked up at him. "Nothing. I was doing nothing." She replied hesitantly. Harry cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, she blatantly was doing something; as she had a huge pile of clothes and objects neatly folded in her arms. After an awkward silence, Harry decided to reply out of the possibilities rising from his thoughts.

"Don't even lie to me, you perfectly well know it won't work," He said finally.

"Fine, you deserve to know." She replied smiling. He smirked in triumph; she was so easy to walk all over. He waited for an answer, and looked angrily at her small giggles. He walked forward lifting his hands. They were about to come down when she stopped giggling, looked furious and grabbed his wrists. "I thought it would be a good time to fight back? I'm moving out." She decided in fury, and summoned a large suitcase and Disapparated. Harry's face was priceless. How dare she? She can't just move out like that – she needed his permission! He grabbed his coat and Apparated quickly of his home.

Hermione cried out in glee and jumped on Ginny and Luna waiting for her anxiously. Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm assuming you did it?" Luna questioned, eyes a steel gray. Hermione nodded, tears still leaving trails down her flustered cheeks.

"Good. He was a complete bitch anyway," Ginny commented on the amusing situation. Hermione laughed and dropped down on to the sofa. Her life had just gotten a hell of a lot better. She grinned, and rubbed her jaw line; all this smiling was making her cheeks hurt! She stared at the ceiling, allowing the warmth of the fireplace take its place on her body. She hugged a pillow close to her chest and slowly shut her eyelids...

"So, Draco; I hear you're making more money than your father?" Astoria asked seductively. Draco rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He narrowed his eyes in memory of that man he used to follow, and shuddered. "What is it to you Astoria?" He asked unmoved by her false seduction. She made a shocked face and said in a falsetto tone, "Draco, I'm sure you didn't mean that-"Draco sat up straight and started to get up. "I'm pretty sure I did Astoria," He replied while exiting the restaurant. It felt so damn good to that. She had been asking questions on money, and where he liked to shop. He really didn't need someone that only talked about how much is in his Gringotts account. He smiled to himself as his face hit the cold December air outside. He walked confidently down the muggle street and looked back to see Potter staring at him face to face.

"What do you want _Harry_? Seriously, stop following me," Draco sighed.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Harry asked with a cold tone.

"What did I do to her?" Draco asked, questioning himself.

"She left- and you claim you have nothing to do with it?" Harry asked, almost shouting now. Draco laughed; she had finally left him. God that felt good; like his mountain high work had just gone hill sized. He turned to leave, when a hard grip of a hand on his shoulder make him grunt in pain. He turned around for the second time, and then slowly took Harry's arm off his own shoulder, smiled and walked away.

Ginny smiled at her best friends on the sofa. Luna had proved to be just about the nicest person ever; and Hermione – well Hermione had just always been there for her, or any of the Weasley's for that matter. She stared at the two on the sofa, with a red blanket over them. She took a sip of her mead and toasted to herself 'to life'. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, suddenly knocking the glass out of her hand, spilling it everywhere. She charmed the mop to clean it up and muttered 'Reparo' to the shattered glass on the floor. She walked quickly to the oak door and opened it to see Blaise standing there with something obviously hidden behind his back. She hugged him quickly and he picked her up, placing a bouquet of Roses in her arms. He brought her inside and took her straight to the bedroom.

"Get dressed; we're going out!" He said grinning to himself. Ginny was about to protest about the time and he quickly replied, "It's only 9..." with a sudden smirk.

If only she knew the events that were going to happen that night would change her life forever...

_**A/N: Re-edited. Please read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	4. Screw You

_**Map of the **__**Problématique **_

_**Chapter 4 :**_

_**Screw You**_

"Blaise! You _shouldn't_ have!" Ginny's voice cried excitedly. He had taken to the famous Wizarding restaurant - The Krakens Treasure. It had a amazingly high amount of galleons for a meal and not to mention very, very exclusive. Blaise had to pick a special place though - he couldn't ask her in some crappy club could he?  
"No problems Gin." he replied with a quick wink. Ginny's mouth was gaping in full blown awe.

Harry stumbled carelessly into the prestigious restaurant not far from the Ministry. His angry thoughts were interrupted by a young waiter.  
"Hello Mr. Potter, would you like a table inside or outside sir?" he asked happily as the _'saviour of the Wizarding World_' stood in front of him, quite bored looking. "Outside." he replied looking around the fancily dressed witches and wizards around him. He followed the overly eager waiter in front of him outside, and thought how nice the weather was. His awe was changed by the anger caused by Hermione. That - he had no more words to call her. He sat down near the fountain and stared blankly at the twinkly lights and the star dotted sky in front of him.

The outside was warmed up with a charm due to the freezing temperatures of winter and everything couldn't have been more perfect, the lights twinkling along with the stars in the black sky, the music playing beautifully and this night was to be perfect for Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini, your table for outside is right this way - if you would just follow me," the dark haired waiter said to him. Blaise and Ginny followed him outside, Ginny still smiling from ear to ear with glee. Blaise contentedly watched Ginny's expression as shocked as she walked outside and saw how beautiful the gardens of The Krakens Treasure looked. The fountain was illuminated and enchanted to change colours, the sky was star dotted and a midnight black, the chairs had been charmed with a instant warming charm and the gardens and the pool just fitted in perfectly. It couldn't have gotten better. When they reached the table, Blaise pulled out the chair for Ginny and then sat himself down. The waiter looked at them with his parchment out and quill ready.  
"May I ask what drinks you will have?" Ginny nodded and Blaise answered "Two firewhiskeys please." Ginny smiled politely at the waiter who then started scribbling on his parchment furiously.

Harry waited, why wasn't that stupid waiter coming for his order? He looked around and saw him laughing quietly with two other customers - a couple it seemed. He looked in the dim light of the floating tea candles, and noticed something that made his blood boil. That wasn't any ordinary couple. That was his previous girlfriend. Ginevra Weasley.

And who she was with helped the matter no more either.

That filthy Slytherin! What the hell did he think he was? Even Malfoy was still a foul git, so was there any reason for his best friend to be? Harry thought not. Every day in Hogwarts, Hermione used to get harshly bullied by the Slytherins, Ginny was her best friend so how did they stay friends? Zabini was a player who went through girls faster than Hogwarts went through pieces of parchment and quills. He stared avidly at the couple... He must need new glasses, he was seeing wrong. No way on earth would Ginny be out with the most prejudiced type of person.

But at that very moment, Harry didn't realize how very incorrect his assumptions were.

"Ginny?" Blaise asked, followed by a sharp and heavy sigh. "Yes?" She replied, with a silly grin still plastered to her face. Oh how she loved Blaise! He was such a gentleman and he had high amounts of respect for women, especially his mother. He was so kind to her, and even after months of persuading, her family decided to see the light. Everything was perfect. She was awakened out of her sudden daydream by Blaise's suddenly nervous face. Her face changed drastically to a worried stature, and only could assume the worse. She tried her hardest not to burst out into tears as she held her composure.

"What's wrong Blai-" She asked, only to be interrupted by a very happy Blaise.  
"Nothing, I needed to ask you something..." he replied, reaching for his suit pocket to take a velvet box out of it cautiously. Ginny gave him a saddened look, taking the news in the complete other direction and continued to stare at his firmly closed hand."Oh don't worry Gin! It's nothing like that," he said concluding the situation noticing the saddened expression which appeared on his girlfriends face. Ginny's face changed into a small smile as she looked curiously at the man in front of her.

Harry couldn't take anymore of this. He had to do something about it. He got up, pushing the ornately dressed table with such a force, it moved a few centimetres to the left.

"Ginny?" he asked getting up from his chair. The box was securely in his hand. As he had hidden it, he was slowly opening the blue box. Ginny looked even more confused, as the truth hit her, her eyes welled up furiously with tears.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked looking up lovingly at his to-be-fiancée. Tears streamed happily down Ginny's face as she calmed down her excitement to a minimal amount. "Yes!" she exclaimed, not noticing the applaud from the tables around them and Blaise embraced her in a tight hug. He slid the ring around her finger as she stared at the sapphire rock on her fourth finger. Her mouth couldn't help but stretch from ear to ear. Still in his tight embrace, the next second was taken completely by surprise.

As Blaise turned around, his jaw was suddenly connected to a very pale and shaking hand.  
"Blaise!" Ginny cried as if feeling the pain for him. She looked up only to find the person she least ever wanted to see. Mr Harry James Potter.

Blaise furrowed his eyes as he looked up to his violent offender.

"_Potter_? What the hell was_that_ for?" Blaise asked, widening his eyes in nonetheless – surprise.

"I don't know, for _stealing my girlfriend_ maybe?" He concluded as hastily as he could.

Ginny really could've punched him at that moment. "I'm sorry but – what?" She screamed, her anger quickly rising.

A pregnant pause followed – and not just the three were silent.

"I'm sorry Potter, you may be head of the bloody department; but really?" Blaise asked, his anger blatantly rising.

"Really _what_ Zabini?" Harry spat, squaring up to the dark man, even though he was a foot or so smaller than him. Blaise retorted back almost within I split second. "Oh, the fact that you casually walk up to my table right after I proposed to my girlfriend – who has been for the past 3 years – and punch me in the face! Oh wait; you forgot the cherry on top of the cake. You claim she's yours! After you abused her for years and when she finally stood up to you, you take her best friend. What the hell are you Potter, because you're certainly not a human."

Harry was lost for words. He knew all of this was true, but he wasn't letting go of this argument. Not yet.

"Don't _you_ agree with me Ginny? You were with me all of yesterday!" Ginny was with Luna and Hermione the previous day, so this had cause some unwanted doubt with Blaise.

"Blaise! You know that's not true, even ask Luna- and, and Hermione!" The fiery red-headed was virtually in tears now.

This was the final straw for Blaise, first the most obviously the false accusations, the lies and now? Now it would all stop.

No one and Merlin knows no one makes Ginny Weasley cry. Especially making her cry right in front of Mr Blaise Zabini. Sure he had thought, just for that one millisecond that maybe, just maybe Ginny had been with Harry the day before. But he trusted her too much, and he had high respect for the tempered woman. So why would she lie? They had a rule – no secrets and no lies.

"Potter, go home _now_ and I'll pretend this never happened." Blaise replied cautiously containing his anger.

"Why Zabini? You scared? Always knew Slytherins were all talk." He said with a cold dose of venom in his voice.

"That's it Ginny. We're going." Blaise concluded, and while comforting the crying redhead in his arms, they left the restaurant knowing that nothing could pull them apart.

After they had Disapparated to Ginny's apartment, she slowly and in barely a whisper asked, "Blaise... Did you really think I would spend a day with him?" Blaise looked protectively at Ginny and replied in the same tone of voice she did, "For maybe a millisecond but I just knew you wouldn't. You love me," He said replied seriously but joked the last three words. She gave him a light slap and giggled quietly.

"At least we got something good out of this memorable trip." Ginny said light- heartedly. "And what would that be Mrs Weasley?" He asked with a twitch of curiosity hanging in his voice. "Mrs Zabini actually," She said as she held up her hand and off her fourth finger, was a glistening sapphire stone with so many memories, and many more to be created.

"We'll sort out Potter tomorrow; I'll go to Draco... Maybe he can do anything about this whole situation?" Blaise said as they sat snuggling on the beige sofa. "Maybe we shouldn't, I mean he's going through so much right now with Hermione and his mum, you know! Give your best friend a break!" She said softly. "Maybe you married the wrong guy here Gin, you seem fiercely protective of a certain blond." He replied with mock sadness. She hit him playfully, which only could be ended in war. A tickling war, and after three minutes exactly, Blaise had won by a mile. "Well not me, a certain brunette may be the likes of him." She said with a smile lurking on her lips. At the exact moment, they started laughing and immediately quietened down.

"Maybe... Just maybe," Blaise said as his featured softened to a smile.

The next morning, Hermione found a very surprising sight as she walked in to the living room of her best friend's apartment. She blinked twice and said rather loudly, "Well isn't this awkward?" Blaise's eyes open slowly and after he notices Hermione he gets up suddenly wand tries to wake Ginny up as quickly as his tickling skills could.

"BLAISE! You might have well poured glacier water on me!" she screamed until she noticed the pyjama-ed girl in front of her. "Oh..." all Hermione could do was laugh and walk away from the scene giggling quietly to herself.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, but only to be answered with hysterical giggling. "I swear she's loony Blaise." Ginny replied with a very playful face.

"Yes, but that is why we love her, my dear." he replied with a crooked grin.

"Lune, Lune! Guess what?" Hermione giggled as she jumped on her best friend's bed. "What?" the slumbered girl replied groggily. "Don't go into the lounge," she said laughing her heart out. Luna just arose and repeatedly asked her why.

"Just don't." She smiled and left. "At least she's feeling better?" Luna questioned quietly to herself as she groaned and pulled her duvet over her pale face.

As the doorbell rang, Hermione skipped happily towards the main door, noticing that Ginny and Blaise had both gone – leaving a messed up blanket and cushions all over the floor. She thought she would tidy them later, it would be rude to keep her guests waiting. Only her guest turned out to be surprising. As she opened the door giddily, she immediately wished she hadn't. "'Mione-"he said quietly. "Don't call me that. What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in fury. "I wanted to apologize. I want you back-"

"Screw you." She gritted through her teeth as she slammed the door in his shocked face. What the hell did he think? He would turn up, beg for forgiveness, be nice for the first few days, and then go back to the daily routine? Not now, not again. Not ever. Oh Merlin, that had felt so good. If only she had done that 3 years and 363 days ago.

"Herm', who was that?" Ginny asked, walking out in a bathrobe drying her hair with a towel. "Harry." She said in barely a whisper.

_**A/N: Again, re-edited. I hope you like it and please review! It isn't my best chapter, but whatcha gonna do? *Le sigh***_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	5. Not Nineteen Forever

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Not Nineteen Forever**_

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as her dominant voice decreased into a worried whisper.

Hermione didn't know what to think. She was wrong about everything. She wasn't ready to face her ex – best friend and boyfriend; not yet. And she thought she could handle it. She was shaking and she didn't realise what would happen when she opened that door. Fear spread through every inch of her body and she knew why. He was a monster, he wasn't human nor did he deserve to be. Stress hit everyone, but no one would turn into what Harry had become. He was not Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was the kind, often confused, willing to do anything for people who were close to him.

Hermione remembered the day that she had comforted him from the pain of losing Ginny.

But then, they weren't the same people, their memories left in the ghostly past of their teen years.

It's as if the good part of Harry died along with Voldemort. Tears of frustration stung her eyes and as she blinked they were released.

"Ginny- I thought I was ready-"she replied in the quietest of whisper, only to be interrupted by Ginny comforting her as she sobbed all the tears that had been building up inside her all those years.

Ginny gave a pained look to Luna and Blaise who instantly understood that Hermione needed rails. Rails that she could support herself with; only this time not to instantly fall down with any support, there to hold her up. Ginny was sure of this.

Hermione would not go through this alone; Blaise, Luna, her and maybe even Draco would help her through this. And even if Ron wasn't so bloody arrogant he would take a look through Hermione's eyes. Blinded by his blatant favouritism, he missed out the obvious fact that his other best friend was in pain. He did not attempt to make amends between her and Harry. He just took sides.

And war was one thing they could live without.

But if it had really come to this, what would it be like? The Golden Trio, the defenders of the Wizarding world, British and internationally; had broken up. Would this raise suspicion to the knowledge of the general public? Would this let them see the Harry Potter that no one knew?

Hermione was so confused at that very moment she started laughing, only very softly but enough to alert Ginny who looked nervously and worriedly at her. Hermione's ashen face had now tinted the slightest red as her ringing laughter filled the silenced apartment.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked, suspicious of the current events. Hermione's head jerked in his direction and in her occasional gulps of air she took between laughing her head off right now, replied in a exasperated way. "Yes?" She questioned, amused look still on her face.

Blaise looked shocked at her immediate reaction; he was expecting she would stop laughing and then reply. Blaise opened his mouth, but Hermione interjected his face of unnecessary awe. She told him what she thought was wrong with her.

"I'll save you a load of time Blaise and I'll just say- I'm really confused right now so if I have weird mood changes, don't say anything please?" He meekly nodded and Hermione smiled weakly. She mumbled a 'thank you' and turned to the bathroom to wash the tear tracks off her face.

She felt instantly relieved when the cold water splashed her warm face. After drying her face she walked out of the bathroom only to feel any remains of last night's dinner wash back up. She rushed to the toilet and heard Ginny run to her side at the sound of her unpleasant retching. Ginny held back her hair and she cringed at her sudden sickness.

"What was all that?" Ginny asked, obviously concerned.

"To be honest with you Ginny, I don't know." Hermione replied meekly, as to be honest she had no idea whatsoever about that sudden feeling. Ginny turned to face her best friend. "I think we should take you to St. Mungos 'Mione," she said, looking confused and stuttering her words as if she were unsure. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Ginny gave her a glare and replied "No protesting okay? Have something to eat and we'll go," Ginny turned around to leave the bathroom when she heard "What about my pyjamas? Am I going not going to change?" Hermione asked, looking utterly giddy. Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friends bad jokes and replied,

"Yeah, that too,"

What was going on with that girl? Ginny's mind struggled to keep up with her ever changing moods.

"Draco, have you got anything against Potter yet?" Blaise asked his best friend, only to be stared at with a very suspicious glare from the handsome blonde.

"Why?" Draco asked, clearly curious.

"Merely asking..." Blaise trailed off when he saw the look on Draco's face when he knew that his friend was lying. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know, being your best mate for like years has an odd advantage of being able to spot very obvious liars. No names being mentioned." Draco replied, with his favourite smirk etched on to his pale face. This time it was Blaise who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Draco's face turned serious, and then he asked once more with precaution. "Seriously Blaise, what happened?"

Blaise sighed, leaned against Draco's door shutting it and then speaking quietly as if no one were to hear. "He came for her this morning. She was in tears after she slammed the door on his face."

Draco's blood rushed furiously through his veins, obviously angry that Potter had even bothered asking for forgiveness. Knowing Granger, she wouldn't have easily accepted it either.

Easily?

For what she had been through, she shouldn't even look at him. Well slamming the door in his face wasn't exactly – this was getting off topic.

Blaise Zabini looked scared.

Draco Malfoy was about to march to Harry Potter's office and throw a magically conjured brick at his face.

Hermione Granger was the cause of it all.

But of course this wasn't her fault, and no one was blaming her. Yes they were blaming her for not telling anyone, but right now she wasn't exactly ecstatic.

And neither were a number of people, Draco Malfoy included.

One thing hit his mind like a train; why does he care? Why does he care about what he used to think was scum?

And then the realisation hit him harder than the question itself. Because he wasn't the same, foolish and immature Draco he was through Hogwarts, where all he wanted was to follow in his idiotic father's footsteps.

He wasn't that person.

And he thanked Merlin for that, because if he was, he would not be here, he would most likely be rotting in Azkaban with his stupid father and the biggest reason was most of all, he wouldn't have Blaise.

Blaise was neutral in the war, his family had not taken sides, and for that he was glad; as the Zabini bloodline were one of the purest bloodline- but that didn't matter to him anymore. Blood doesn't mean anything, blood is blood – you couldn't live without it. And purebloods have no difference from muggleborns, as for a proven fact they were better people than Draco and his family were.

He was actually glad there were muggleborns in the world.

Because if there weren't; Draco would be scared. Pureblood wizards would most likely rule over, making muggles their slaves. And that was not a pleasant thought. There would be no light in the world, no balance.

Draco cooled down after these thoughts, after his sudden urge to kill Potter. Blaise looked so relieved at that very moment; if Draco hadn't gone down to his normal temperature, he would have most likely run away while he had the chance before Draco's rare temper would have overtaken his reasonable side and ended up smashing his office.

"Interesting Malfoy, very interesting," Blaise said, looking timidly at Draco. This earned Draco's full awareness and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What now, Zabini? Since we are on the last name basis," Draco asked.

"That is not a nice way to talk to your best friend now, Malfoy. And it's for me to know, and you to find out." Blaise left the office, and barely missed the spear like quill that was thrown after him by a heartbeat. Draco let out a frustrated growl. "Bloody hell Blaise," he muttered.

"Hello Miss Granger, how may we help you today?" the cheery lady at the reception asked at St. Mungos. Ginny nudged Hermione out of her fixated trance at a very confused looking patient.

"Erm, what? Excuse me, I'm here for a check up," Hermione replied, fuzzed out a bit after her fixation on the patients around her. "Yes, Healer Singh will be with you in a minute, she's just doing some paperwork," Hermione nodded and went to sit down in the seating area. Her eyes locked upon the nearest magazine which had the big words on it the made her eyes widen.

_**Witch Weekly:**_

_**Your weekly gossip magazine,**_

_**SPECIAL: Harry Potter single and up for grabs? Turn to page 27**_

After reading that frivolous piece of writing, she eased a bit, knowing that Harry was no longer part of her life.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the end of Harry, not at all.

"Miss Granger, you can go through now," the cheery receptionist shrilled.

Hermione got up, when she walked towards the hospital room, she gestured for Ginny to follow her. Ginny smiled, got up and followed the Hermione.

"Hi Miss Granger, how have you been?" Dr. Singh happily welcomed. As the three women sat down, Hermione replied, "I've been great, I just was a bit sick this morning so I decided it was the time for a check up," Hermione replied, in her neutral tone. "That's perfectly fine, if you would like to lie down while I perform it, that would be great," the doctor told her as she lay down and the examination had begun.

After a few minutes, Dr Singh looked at her clipboard and looked curiously at Hermione. Hermione's face remained the same, even though inside she knew the results weren't going to be good.

Ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump, ka-thump – was all she heard, her heart beating so loud she was afraid it might beat right out of her chest.

Finally her doctor broke the tangible silence.

"It's seems Miss Granger, you are pregnant." Dr Singh announced; and as soon as she heard those words, time had split to an entire halt. As she blinked to see Ginny's horrified expression and blinked again.

"Excuse me?" She asked, in a whispered voice. After she had gotten over the initial shock of it all, she realized how this had happened. A few weeks ago Harry had been really drunk – oh Merlin.

"Miss Granger, you are eight weeks along and you seem to be fine. Any questions?" She asked, setting her clipboard down on the desk.

Hermione nodded. Ginny knew what she was thinking, and no matter what happened – she was not going to get an abortion. Hermione nodded, and realised she was going to be a mother. Her mother was going to be ecstatic, she had always like Harry. Her dad would be happy too, as he had liked him too.

But Hermione didn't.

Harry didn't have to know.

And that solved all her problems.

Didn't it?

As she left the room, Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder gently and said the most comforting words ever spoken "We're there for you, through thick and thin. Remember that," And after that, the Apparated to her flat to find an uneasy Blaise waiting.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask how it had gone, Ginny silenced him and the entering Luna with two words.

"She's pregnant." And with those two words, it's seemed they had echoed off every building in London, like no one heard. Blaise nodded, looking slightly angry, Luna looking confused and they simply walked up to her and hugged her.

And just in a second, she knew; that she was the luckiest person alive.

And they were there for her, and her – baby.

_**A/N: Re-edited. The twists have not stopped yet my friends. Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	6. Tangled in a Web of Secrets

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Tangled in a Web of Secrets**_

The next two days went particularly well after the startling news. Hermione realized she was being watched over like a hawk by her certain roommates and a very amusing Blaise.

Despite the fact it was now Christmas Eve, and Hermione had many presents to buy and errands to do; her friends themselves had many jobs and errands to run as well, all though they carried on with their not-so-subtle eye; obviously they continued thinking she was oblivious to the fact she was being watched over. Not really in the bad criminal sort of way; just making sure she didn't do anything to put herself in danger.

Or others in danger at her very highly progressive temper.

Hermione sighed as she finished reading the most recent case she was assigned to; a very curious case it was. A prosperous lady named Meryl Littendale was abruptly and brutally murdered returning from a work meeting in Paris. She was in England when she was murdered, and frankly the facts just didn't add up.

Miss Littendale was not many years older than her, Hermione was 25 and the lady was nearing the age of 28. Sure she was an owner of a large family business in publishing and many other Wizarding businesses, due to the unfortunate deaths of her parents; but yet she had no close relationships to anyone outside of her remaining family and her close childhood friend, so anyone after her money was partly out of the question. The department had yet to receive Miss Littendale's will.

Miss Littendale was a pureblood, but her family remained perfectly neutral during the war - fleeing to the States while they had the chance. So no ex- Death Eaters were after her or her family. Her older brother was a successful international Quidditch player, blatantly not interested in the million Galleon businesses.

But one thing Hermione really didn't make sense of was the fact that Miss Littendale was to attend that meeting by an emergency owl that morning and was immediately required in her Paris offices for a reason unknown. If the meeting was an emergency, then the murder couldn't have been planned. Or could it?

Hermione frowned. Of all things in her life right now that should be bugging her; she was annoyed at this stupid case. It was stupid as it was intriguing. Almost like a very tricky Ancient Rune.

But at that very moment she realized one of her most important aspects of the case - she wasn't told how the woman was murdered. She had been told that while returning to her house she was most likely cursed or hexed, then stabbed several times with something mere steps away from her doorstep. It couldn't have been a muggle if the house was warded.

There must have been wards around her house right?

The Portkey was said to arrive at her central London office at 7 in the evening. From there she would be escorted by a muggle driver to her home on the outskirts of London an hour away. She usually would have apparatus or floo'ed but that day- it seemed something held her back.

What was that something?

Why didn't this add up? Why couldn't she figure this out? Hermione inwardly groaned as a knock sounded on her office door.

"Come in," she replied monotonously. The door opened to reveal her boss, Mr Draco Malfoy. He looked at where her hand was placed, unknowingly over her abdomen - and then to her face.

"What do you want Malf- Mr. Malfoy?" she asked snappily. Hermione was so used to calling him 'ferret' or 'idiot' so often or just by his last name, she forgot her respect to her boss. She didn't understand why the childish names stuck really, she had nothing against the once-prejudiced Slytherin but now - she could tell he had changed. She never actually called him immature names anymore, but whenever the temptation arose in her anger, she thought of only one word.

Change.

He had changed. She had changed. Most people had changed. They were forced to grow up too quickly and one thing they could never retrieve was her childhood. But she always reminded herself not to linger on the past as it would affect her present and future.

Draco looked at her almost amusedly. His attempt to hide his humour of the situation was victorious after the many years of his emotional mask. 'Weakness isn't an option in the big world Draco' he would hastily remind himself before revealing his feelings. He cleared his throat and replied to her tired looking face.

"Nothing, wondering about the-" he was speedily interrupted by the irritated looking brunette in front of him.  
"The Littendale case? Yeah, I'm working on it." she replied almost angrily. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow and spoke quietly.  
"What's the matter Gran- Miss Granger?" it seemed he was not the only one that had not fought against their old habits. Hermione almost snorted in amusement. She smiled at him almost scarily when she finally replied.

"They haven't told you yet, have they?" she spoke, almost laughing.

She was surprised. Blaise hadn't told him? She had actually expected the good hearted man to tell his best friend who just happened to be the boss of said pregnant woman.

Her surprise and amusement was cut off by an ice cold voice, "Told me what?" Draco said, gritting through his teeth. Was he being mocked? She was laughing quietly but the glint in her eyes was still there. He was about to demand to tell her what the hell she was on about when she raised a hand, telling him to stop in his tracks.  
"I might as well save your time and tell you myself," she said, her smile not fading. Was she high or something? Hermione Granger was never this happy. Never in his five years of work as her boss, he had never even seen her crack a smile. Maybe once or twice but that was with her friends. Had someone 'spiked' her drink or something as the Muggles would like to say?

He was about to say something regarding his concern for her mental health when she spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, do not fret about my odd behaviour. I'm pregnant." she said casually, as if it were small talk. Did she read his mind when it came about the behaviour part? Draco never knew she was a skilled Occlumens. Or it could be that thing Blaise was always on about... What was it...?

Women's intuition?

Something along those lines anyway.

But then the actual new struck him. She was pregnant? With Potter's child?

He had to be sure.

"Potter is the dad right?" he asked, his panic growing rapidly. She burst out laughing at this question and he put on his famous scowl and shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
"What, you thought I was sleeping around?" she asked with a hint of humour remaining in her voice?

For the first time in his 24 years of life, Draco stuttered. "N-no, n-no-nothing like that,"

He mentally slap himself for his odd behaviour. He had never stuttered before in his life. And Hermione was roaring with laughter.

Draco's scowl stayed on his face while she calmed down. It must be the hormones making her act strange and almost Imperiused.

That was Granger for you.

He rolled his eyes. His panic returned as he realized this was Potters kid they were talking about.

Harry James Potter; his once known enemy in Quidditch and in most things really.

Why did he care about Hermione? He shouldn't. She was his worker for Merlin's sake! He needed to let out his frustration.

Most preferably by him breaking something, but he wasn't fifteen years old and it was completely unwise.

"I'm keeping the baby Malfoy," she informed him, snapping him out of his questionable thoughts. Draco did not appear surprised. But he was.

Oh how he was surprised. It was like if Voldemort sang Potter a nursery rhyme before he killed him. Yes that is a different situation, but it was really similar though! Draco's mind was having a heated argument - with itself. Was his mind deteriorating with age? No he was just still a bit dim-witted, regardless of how much actual intelligence he had. More of a lack of common sense he would call it.

Draco looked curiously at the brunette, and said one thing that he would regret saying to a highly hormonal pregnant lady.

"Make up your damn mind woman!" he exclaimed. Hermione looked rather taken aback and looked quite furious. He had just realised his mistake. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. It was almost like he could see the steam rising rapidly out of her ears.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" she hissed. He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face the door. Her sudden speech stopped him in his tracks. "Don't you dare leave me." Her demand sounded almost like she didn't genuinely want him to leave – not to the fact he had just annoyed her. He shook his head and sharply spun around.

"Fine. I meant, okay- it's been a tough time for you, but why are you keeping the baby? I mean first you hate Potter but then you want to keep his offspring? Make your mind _up_ woman!" His calm words soon spiralled into a ranting frenzy. He cringed at his hysterical tone only moments before. "Sorry about that..." he replied as he turned to face the door for the second time.

As he turned the handle, her voice was softer than it was before. Almost a whisper, she said "I can't bear to kill anyone else."

He left abruptly, left in a confused daze.

His mind was spinning. What did she mean by 'I don't want to kill anyone else'? She_didn't_ kill anyone else.

Not that he was aware of. She would barely hurt a fly intentionally. Sure she was a bit clumsy, but Draco didn't think she would kill anyone. It was a bit drastic.

As he shook his head for the what-seemed 100th time that day, he walked towards his office and saw none other than Harry Potter waiting outside his door.

"What do you want Potter?" He sighed; obviously not bothered about any more stalking Potter had left to do.

Harry glared, he was fuming. Why were Hermione and Draco spending so much time together? It was unusual, almost infuriating. Hermione had hated him and Harry was sure the feeling was mutual. And why did he just leave her office looking like he had been hit on the head with a rock? Harry wish he had, then maybe he would leave her alone. Harry had realised his mistake, and had stopped drinking- and even going to bars.

_Why_ would Harry do that though?

It was because Harry missed her. He missed her bushy brown hair, he missed her beautiful smile. He had not seen that smile since they had left Hogwarts.

He knew it was because of him. What he would do to see that smile again- everything. He would give up everything for that smile. Harry had only just realised, she was the one for him, and he couldn't live without her. He loved her.

Little did he know, the feeling was most definitely not the same.

"Why were you in her office Malfoy?" He spat angrily. Draco sighed and simply replied "For work Potter, I needed to know about a case." before he left, leaving Harry staring after his tall retreating figure.

Draco shut the door of his office quietly and slumped in his chair. He was puzzled as to why Potter was so fussed. And why Hermione spoke those words with dread and hurt. She hadn't killed anyone, not even in the Battle.

He remembered running away, cowering under the figure of his father. What a coward he was, that day he realised that his father would not be his guide. His father didn't even protect him, because if he did; then Draco would not have the remains of his dark childhood etched on his arms. His father was a coward and served the Dark Lord in fear.

Suddenly it hit him - faster than a bullet and harder than a train. As he remembered that very day, and its exact memories - he stared at the door in awe. his heart was pounding as the truth had been realised.

_I don't want to kill anyone else._

He knew.

_**A/N: Re-edited. Another twist, they just keep on coming! Anyway, thanks for the patience and everything, and I'm open to suggestions.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


	7. Christmas

_**Map of the **__**Problématique**_

_**Chapter 7 :**_

_**Christmas**_

"Wake up Hermione! It's time to open presents!" Ginny and Luna shrieked as they jumped up and down on her bed. 22 years old, yet _still_ had the mentality of a 5 year old. Hermione groaned sitting up whilst looking up at the clock, it was still pointing towards the bottom half. Her sight still blurred, she realised it was half 6. As much as she loved them, she also resented them; waking up a thoroughly tired (and pregnant) woman who wanted to curl up and sleep for two weeks straight. At least they had some happiness, among everything that had happened, her dampened spirits arose bit by bit, and she knew between the webs of lies and hurt entangled within each other were slowly dissipating.

"Fine," she grumbled and threw her covers over her lap. As she walked past the mirror, she didn't bother look into it- knowing she'd look a sight with the suitcases under her eyes and mane of hair. Ginny and Luna bounced giddily behind her and Hermione had no choice but to roll her eyes. She had already bought all their presents weeks ago; their hints of what they wanted weren't exactly- subtle.

She walked over to the tree and sat down next to the fireplace on a large cushion. Still half asleep, she had to force herself not to fall asleep so she rubbed her eyes tiredly. As her two hyperactive friends sat down giddily on the carpet besides her, she widened her eyes as she realised how many presents there actually were. Piles and piles of shiny and perfectly wrapped presents, sat under the tree, screaming to be opened.

She reached for one, and her hand was slapped down. "Ow!" She cried; her hand still stinging. Only then she had realised, it was tradition for Blaise to join them every Christmas. Well she hadn't known that until she had been told, as Christmas' with Harry were anything less than eventful. The culprit looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry 'Mione, but Blaise should be here any minute! I can't open them without him you know!-"as Ginny continued rambling about how much she wanted to see Blaise open his present, Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. Luna looked at Hermione in her usually dreamy state and smiled apologetically. Ever since Blaise had proposed, Ginny wouldn't shut up about wedding plans. As happy as Hermione was for her and Blaise was great; 24 hours of her best friend squealing, shrieking, sighing and rambling about how perfect Blaise was crossed the line of irritating.

Waiting, Hermione sighed and looked down at her abdomen, why did she have to get pregnant? Her eyes wandered elsewhere and right on cue, a knock sounded on the apartment door. "I'll get it!" Hermione exclaimed, desperately trying to get away from the continuous –and seemingly breathless- ramblings of Ginevra Weasley. Leaping towards the door, she landed a few centimetres away and opened the door, knowing it would be the one and only Blaise.

"Hey Hermione!"

What in Merlin's name? In front of her was none other than Draco Malfoy, but with the voice of another. In a sudden second, Blaise popped in a quick motion out from behind Draco, making Hermione jump in surprise. Wondering what Malfoy was doing here, she opened her mouth to ask, only to be cut off by a hug from Blaise.

"You don't mind Draco staying a while? I promised I'd spend Christmas with him," Blaise asked, and wandered off whilst she nodded.

Draco was staring at her. After he had realised what Hermione had been referring to, his mind shut down and he felt so confused. Deciding that it was Christmas, and not time to bring up things like that he let his gaze wander elsewhere. After his best friend's short explanation of his presence, Draco scowled- way to make him look like a lonely, blithering idiot. Thanks Blaise, he thought and walked inside. Looking around the apartment, he saw things he had visited last time; in this the circumstances were obviously different and he had only ran through it to know what the hell was going on. Following the small brunette and the tall Zabini only made him laugh at the height difference, and at last he reached the open room with Ginny and Luna. They were sat giggling, eyeing the present with much want- he rolled his eyes. They were 22, could they not hold in their excitement whilst acting like young children? As Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around Blaise's tall frame, Draco snorted- obviously not then.

He took a sweeping glance at the whole room, all sat down near the glowing fireplace, and inwardly smiled. It was like a family, everyone all happy and smiling whereas Malfoy Manor was different. The atmosphere was ice, no family except for him and his mother; and she was much too in a depressed state to even say anything. His only present was usually a hefty sum to his Gringotts account- which as far as he was concerned- he didn't need from the already excessive amount he earned from his job. Every year, a party was held in one of the ballrooms, decorated lavishly and expensively, hundreds of high ordered people were invited, false smiles spreading fake joy and Christmas spirit around the already sub-zero temperature. All in all, it was a horrible experience, with only Blaise as his company while dozens of desperate girls were drunk and disorderly around him- only wanting one thing which indeed was money. He sighed exasperatedly as he recalled this year- it was tomorrow night. Blaise had already convinced Ginny to join him, and he was isolated this year; stuck between horrible pureblooded snobs who honestly could not care less.

In the scene before him, he saw the genuine smiles of everyone as they laughed and tore open neatly wrapped presents. Ginny and Blaise handed Hermione a small present, embellished with ribbons and tags of the sort and she smiled as she carefully opened it. At first glance, it seemed like some sort of book, maybe a volume she wanted to get. Inspecting the small book closer, Hermione grinned and she leaned over to hug both of them.

"It's _beautiful_!" she exclaimed, and her seemingly pasty cheeks had a glow to them. Draco mentally slapped himself, and he saw the blank pages, it was a journal. On the first pages, a few words were scrawled and before he could try and read them upside down; his curiosity would have to wait as Blaise had just thrown a heavy present into his lap. He scowled at the impact and looked at the dark blue wrapping. He smiled, wondering what idiotic present his friend had gotten him this year. The year before, he had gotten him a snitch that when caught, blew up in his face. It didn't hurt so much, but it had taken him hours to get the bright green ash out of his hair. He smiled at the memory. This year he had gotten Blaise a new Broom, as his had been broken on his last Auror mission as he recalled. He opened the present carelessly, with pieces of shiny blue paper flying everywhere and as he looked at it, he smiled more than he could ever remember smiling in his life. It was a silver photo frame, and there was a picture of him and Blaise as soon as they had become friends in First Year.

Recalling that specific day, he had asked his mother to take a picture of them as they met on Platform nine and three-quarters smiling like they had known each other for years. It was before he had met Crabbe and Goyle, and they had grown separate until Fifth Year. Up until the Second War, everything was so carefree, there was no heavy burden on his shoulder or peer pressure from his psychopath of an Aunt, Bellatrix, to become a Death Eater. Every day he felt sick as he glanced at the scar on his left arm.

Blaise knew that Draco's reaction was enough of a thank you, with all that was going on in his life. "Thanks mate." Draco quietly said, his emotion shining through in his voice. Blaise nodded and said in a mock disappointed voice, "Where's mine then! Tut tut, Malfoy, I expected more of _you_." With a grin, Draco added, "Well I'd throw yours to you, but I'm afraid that it may break your leg." With a puzzled look on Blaise's face, Draco reached for his wand in his pocket and Blaise's eyes widened and fear and confusion was evident in his eyes. Draco chuckled and with a small movement of his wand, a large package appeared on his best friend's lap. Blaise could only sigh in relief and smile. A second later, his modesty had started to show in his speech which he received every Christmas, "Draco, you didn't have to get me anything!-"Draco shushed him with a gesture to open it. He ripped apart the wrapping paper a lot faster than Draco and stared in awe at the brand new Firebolt 360 in front of him. He was speechless and Draco's trademark smirk appeared on his lips. "Mate, this must've cost a fortune! What was the need?-"Blaise's ramblings continued. Draco rolled his eyes and had no choice but to interrupt him, "Blaise, I don't really mind, and you said that your old broom had broken so I decided to get you a new one, nothing much really." He shrugged simply and looked at him. Blaise grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

The presents continued to be opened, and for the first time in a long time, Draco and Hermione both felt at home towards the small gathering of acquaintances and/or friends. Time flew by as mugs of butterbeer and eggnog were passed around, sharing stories from Hogwarts days; it was certainly the best Christmas for a while- for everyone.

As a comfortable silence passed around, Ginny gasped and almost everyone jumped in terror. "What happened?" Luna asked, still recovering from the shock of her almost flying back a foot. She looked towards the blonde haired man. "Draco! Who are you taking to your ball tomorrow?" Ginny looked expectantly for a reply and Draco groaned, he was hoping that Ginny wouldn't bring the question up. Ginny had certainly grown on him, more in a friendly way and the conversations had gone past civil a while ago. He awkwardly avoided her gaze and didn't reply. This didn't go by as the fiery red head glared patronizingly at Draco. Eventually he gave in. "Fine!"

Ginny waited.

In an extremely quiet tone he replied. "No one,"

"What?" Ginny replied, knowing what he had said anyway. Silence ringed through the room, passing with a hint of humour and amusement shining in everyone's eyes.

"No one," he replied, slightly louder. Everyone heard and Ginny repeated her question, just for the fun of it. She dodged as Draco picked up a cushion and threw it at her. "Hey!" she cried and in flurry of cushions everyone was laughing as the drop dodged the multi-coloured cushions being thrown around at each other. After they had stopped laughing and calmed down, Hermione's stomach wrenched. She ran towards the bathroom and emptied out her stomachs contents. She groaned and trudged towards the sink, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her Healer had told her that it would calm down over time passed, and Hermione's mind clouded with thoughts. Was she ready for this child? Was keeping the child the right decision? Questions bounced around her mind like putty, each one sticking to the surface waiting for an answer. As much as it would hurt her to tell Harry- wait. She wouldn't, she would keep it from him.

Ignorance is bliss.

And that rule she would follow. Clearing her thoughts she walked out side and Ginny was waiting there with a smiling Luna and Blaise and a scowling MAlfoy. She quirked an eyebrow. Luna was the one to break the silence. "Are you okay?" Hermione nodded and Ginny spoke. "Well in that case, Draco has something he would like to ask you," the confused Hermione looked towards Draco, in hope of an answer. When he didn't reply, she saw Ginny elbow him in the arm. He scowled even more and Hermione crossed her arms. "Yes?" she asked, sick of no one speaking or telling her what was going on. "Granger, would you like to accompany me to the ball tomorrow?" Draco asked, almost begrudgingly. Hermione looked towards Ginny and Luna, knowing that they'd be the ones up to this. Ginny pleaded. "C'mon 'Mione, it's not like you have anything better to do!" Hermione argued in her mind. Well it would be a good idea. No it wouldn't! It's Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Like a tennis match she followed her confusion. Ginny was right. "Fine, but Luna has to come too." Hermione concluded as she shrugged. Draco replied, "That's fine, but you have to bring someone." Luna eyed him questioningly and he sighed at her doubt. "It's the theme for this year," Luna shrugged and nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Hermione was a bit startled, why would Malfoy ask her of all people? He was Witch Weekly's Top Charmer for the past 4 years running. It worried Hermione that she even knew that.

Soon enough, everyone scattered around and Hermione looked at the clock which now pointed at noon. It was time to visit her parents, and she wasn't nearly ready yet. "Luna!" she cried, and instantly the petite blonde ran into the room worriedly. "What happened?" She asked, looking at her friend sitting on the edge of the bed. Hermione got up and started rushing around the room, throwing clothes onto the bed to change in to. "If Ginny asks, I've gone to my parents-"her frantic searching for her gloves stopped as she glanced towards the clock again."I'm late!" She ran towards the door and to no one in particular, she shouted "Bye!" and closed the door behind her.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for updating so late, had a lot going on. I've promised myself I will finish it, so finish I will. Thanks for all the support and reviews, every one counts. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that is recognizable.**_

_**~siriuslypheonix**_


End file.
